The Adventures of John Holmes and Dr Ryan Watson
by Nygma551
Summary: The sons of "The Worlds Greatest Detective" and his faithful companion. This is one of their many cases. Based on Sherlock Holmes portrayed by Robert Downey Jr. in the 2009 Guy Ritchie film and it's 2011 sequel. Rated T for violence. Disclaimer: All my character's are my own but are children of the characters created by Sir. Arthur Conan Doyle and in a film by Guy Ritchie.


The Adventures of John Holmes and Ryan Watson.

Our setting is London, England. The very early specific story begins in the London shipping docks. A large man followed by two smaller men walk down the docks. They had one motive, Kidnap the docks manager. When they got to his office they entered. The smaller men both took out revolver and got ready to take the man. The office was laid out vey simplicity, one desk and a chair. The chair was facing the back wall. The large man went over and turned the chair around. A foot shot out and connected with the large man's jaw, disconnecting it. The man in the chair sprung forward and swung a hard right hook into the man's ribs, cracking three, fracturing one. The smaller men opened fire. The man who was previously in the chair dived back, kicking the chair and sending it toward the gunmen. The gunmen fell and one dropped his revolver. As they both scrambled to their feet the man jumped and kicked the remaining armed man in the arm causing his gun to fall. He then spun around to block a haymaker. He then sent a right jab into the attackers diaphragm and discombobulated him. He turned to the other one and kicked him in the chest, sending him out the window. The large man began to get up, the man slide across the desk and kick the large man in the calf, as he went down, the man kicked him in the side of the head, unconscious. He would awake in approximately 1 hour and 30 minutes. The man who had subdued the three goons climbed off the desk and fixed his suit. His name is John Mycroft Holmes: Consultant Detective.

John Holmes walked out of the manager's office and dusted his suit jacket as he walked. He was the son of Sherlock Holmes, the greatest detective ever. He was named after his "uncle" Dr. John Watson and his uncle Mycroft Holmes. He was a consultant detective because ever since childhood he ate, slept and breathed deduction, observation and detection. He was around 5"8, very thin but the build he had was muscle . He had brown, curly hair that went half way down his neck and had dark blue eyes. At this stage he had reached the apartment he lived in, 221b, his father's old building. As he entered his room his assistant Dr. Ryan Watson, the son of the good doctor, was sat in an arm chair reading a paper.

"How did it go?" He didn't look up from the paper.

"Well I have deduced that the three goons I took out were hired by a higher business man, as they all wore the same custom tailored suit. The business man possibly needed the manager dead so he could replace him with one of his goons who would run the business into the ground so our mysterious business man could buy the shipping company out of debt." Holmes pushed a lock of curly chestnut hair out of his vision and looked at his companion for a reply.

Watson peered over the paper at Holmes. His moustache was identical to his father's.

"That sounds familiar" He said almost laughing. Holmes approached his companion and leaned over to him. He took the paper from his friends hands and set it on the dining table.

"Precisely Watson, this is a plan that could only be thought up by our "favourite" villain, James Moriarty Jr. who has done nothing but despise the two of us since he discovered his father's death was at the hands of mine on the Reichenbach Falls some years ago."

At this point Watson stood up from his sitting position. He was around 5"7, an inch smaller than Holmes, something Holmes never failed to boost about. He had around shoulder length brown hair and a well-kept moustache that traced finely across his upper lip. He had light blue eyes and was dressed in his usual, well-tailored blue suit. He sported a black bowler hat and his father's old cane. Ryan had never needed this cane for aid but his father required for him to keep it at all times. Ryan soon discovered that it served full purpose in defence against enemies and decided to keep it. Watson approached Holmes who was at the dining table.

"What will we do then Holmes? The manager who hired us still doesn't know this is work of Moriarty" Holmes turned to face his friend.

"Indeed Watson, but first we must go and have a chat with our old friend Lestrade"

Watson looked puzzled.

"Why must we see Lestrade?"

"I need to solve the conundrum of how Moriarty can operate his businesses if he is in prison after our previous encounter"

Holmes then walked toward the door.

"Are you coming Watson?"

Watson followed him out the door and they both began the walked to Scotland Yard.


End file.
